A Time Lady in the Containment Vortex
by authorlouise
Summary: What if the Doctor popped in to see Sarah Jane with River Song? What would she and the gang do when they find out she's not human and has a gun.
1. 1-1 The Journey and The Argument

1.1 The Journey and The Argument

"Sweetie, can we visit Sarah Jane? I've heard of her work" River asked.

"Okay, as long as there's no guns" the Doctor agreed.

"Thetaaaaaaa" River complained.

The Doctor ignored her and stuck to flying the tardis.

As the Doctor and River exited the tardis, they were still arguing.

"River, NO GUNS and that's final" the Doctor shouted.

"But sweetie" River contested.

"No guns, she doesn't like them and I don't too" the Doctor retorted.

"We'll you'll just have to live with it. I've saved your life with a gun, you know" she complained.

"You've killed me with a gun too" he angrily said.

That was the last straw. I regretted that day so much and I never forgave myself even if the Doctor did. There were tears in my eyes when I went to slap him. You could hear a resounding SMACK when I hit him.

"I'll be at Sarah Jane's when you're ready to apologise and I'm keeping the gun by the way" I snarled and walked away."


	2. 1-2 The Meeting

**1.2 The Meeting** ****

By the time I had walked to 13 Bannerman Road, I'd finished crying. Thank God. I knocked on the door aware of my red puffy eyes. The door opened.

"Hello, who are you?" She greeted and asked.

"Professor River Song" I replied.

"Are you okay, Professor Song? It looks like you've been crying" she observed.

"I have been but I'm fine. Me and my husband had an argument and I'm from the 51st century so you don't know me" I said.

"Are you a time agent or do you know the Doctor?" she replied.

"Do I know the Doctor? Sarah Jane, he's my husband and no I'm not a time agent though I stole a vortex manipulator from Captain Jack Harkness" I answered.

"It's about time he got a companion, well a proper one. So why did you come here?" She asked.

"I've heard about your work and the xylok. I must say I'm very impressed and no guns, he's rubbed off on you in that aspect. Well I wanted to come and he said no guns but I insisted on bringing one. You see my life has been hard and I have been trained in warfare since birth and I don't use violence often but I always bring one just in case. I have many regrets and I have been forced into doing things and never forgiven myself. You see I have done terrible things, get Mr Smith to check my records. Oh and River Song isn't my birth name, I have gone by a few because I am the only water in the forest" I explained.

"You are like him, you know. He never forgives himself even though he should" Sarah Jane commented.

"More than you know" I whispered as we went inside.


	3. 1-3 The Discovery

**1.3 The Discovery**

We climbed up the stairs and went into the attic. I gazed in awe at the many alien artefacts.

"Mr Smith, I need you" Sarah Jane ordered.

"Non human detected. Activating containment vortex" Mr Smith responded.

"I" I started to explain before being cut off by the vortex.

The vortex was cutting off my psychic feed to the Doctor which was causing my pain which would escalate.

"Mr Smith, access records on River Song" Sarah Jane commanded.

"River Song, citizen in the 51st century. Has a doctorate in Archaeology from Luna University where she now is a Professor. She was imprisoned in Stormcage for the murder of the Doctor. I regret to inform you I had no more information which means this is likely an alias" the Xylok informed.

Tears fell when it read out the statement that I killed the Doctor.

"If he's your husband, how did you kill him" she asked.

The pain was rising which caused even me to grimace.

"I NEVER KILLED HIM. I killed the teselecta a mini prison robot which transformed to be the double of the Doctor" I angrily shouted then softly said.

"I'm sorry" Sarah Jane replied.

"It's alright. It's just I was there twice, an older version of me and I had to watch. My only consolation was knowing how it would turn out, that he would be alive" I said, softer.

"That's terrible but how are you non-human?"

"Because Sarah Jane Smith, she's part time lord, part me" the Doctor said as she he opened the door.

"Now get my wife out of there" he demanded.


End file.
